<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【深呼晰】种个月亮 by MARIAyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382561">【深呼晰】种个月亮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu'>MARIAyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>晰深/pwp/ooc/速撸一发</p><p>说不清什么背景的AU，我觉得可以随便代</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>深呼晰 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【深呼晰】种个月亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>晰深/pwp/ooc/速撸一发</p><p>说不清什么背景的AU，我觉得可以随便代</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>王晰<span class="s1">……”</span>难抑的湿软混在气声里，只有一双银丝眼镜后那恨得要吃人的眼睛，<span class="s1">“</span>你怎么敢？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">每说一个字，呼吸里的欲望就将周深从里至外地烧灼一遍。</p><p class="p1">被直呼其名的人正在欣赏他的佳作，修理干净的指尖轻轻荡在周深那盖了霞光的颊上，虚虚地逡巡着，好像一根柔软的羽毛，撩拨着不应该的情念。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我怎么不敢。<span class="s1">”</span>王晰的拇指盖在被周深咬起皮的唇上，游刃有余，像是在摆弄自己的物件，<span class="s1">“</span>小周董吃了我那么大块肉，叫人走投无路了。<span class="s1">”</span>王晰是天生低沉的声音，带着些刻意的无辜，听起来确像是在困境迷途。</p><p class="p1">然而周深可知道眼前人不是什么好鸟，商业竞争而已，王晰输了一筹就要使这么下作的手段，周深从前竟没看出来他有这样一颗心。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我原以为你是什么正人君子，<span class="s1">”</span>药物催起的情热蔓延在周深每一寸肌肤上，他压着呼吸里的虚浮，翻眼睛瞥着人冷笑道，<span class="s1">“</span>没想到现在干起这种狗屁倒灶的事儿，也是十分得心应手啊。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>周深，<span class="s1">”</span>这一声好似警告，高而挺拔的身影完完全全落在周深身上，王晰整个人欺身而来，将周深收拢在他的怀抱中，沉稳与繁乱的呼吸纠缠在一起，鼻尖相对，王晰缓缓地说，<span class="s1">“</span>你不仁在先，就不能怪我不义了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>板上钉钉的明标，撬起来可是费了大劲儿吧。<span class="s1">”</span>王晰在这一瞬发了狠，一只手擒住周深两只腕子拉过头顶，声音落在人透红的耳尖上，<span class="s1">“</span>他们都以为你站在你姑姑的肩膀上，不谙事。<span class="s1">”</span>王晰空出的指尖暧昧地描着周深的银丝眼镜，讽刺地叹一声，<span class="s1">“</span>真能藏啊。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">许久不见的熟悉气息扑入周深的呼吸中，混着汹涌的情欲让他喉间发紧，他浑身发软挣不掉那桎梏一样的手，只能别过头不看王晰那双薄情寡义的狐狸眼睛，却仍硬气地回一句，<span class="s1">“</span>是你眼浅。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>是我眼浅。<span class="s1">”</span>王晰大方承认了，他的呼吸贴周深那已经崩不住欲望的脸颊上，水汽蒸腾，把周深的镜片雾得模糊。王晰缓缓地将唇贴近那修得锋利的眉稍，把人逼得无处可躲。</p><p class="p1">王晰的呼吸无限贴近时，周深只是轻蔑地耷着眼睛，可落下的却不是周深印象里那种轻点额头的吻。</p><p class="p1">忽然鼻梁上一轻，王晰衔走了他的眼镜。</p><p class="p1">那一张冷肃的脸上，薄薄的唇下露出规整的小牙，银丝被他咬在齿间，细长的眼睛眄着，居高临下地望过来时，周深听见自己心口，隆隆地跳着。</p><p class="p1">眼镜被王晰甩在床下，一只膝盖尖猝不及防地挤进周深腿间，熟透了的呻吟声被顶出来，接着王晰平淡的一句，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你也不深。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">压抑的情欲从这一个点爆开，周深只觉得下腹一紧，有源源的热漫到四肢，他衣冠齐楚，王晰连一个衣服扣子都没碰他，可周深觉得自己已然赤裸裸地摊开了，王晰总是这样，给他多余的体面却又让他衣不蔽体。</p><p class="p1">周深把头一侧，身上松了力气，闭起眼睛呼出一声，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我就当被狗日了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>那可不行，<span class="s1">”</span>王晰用湿软的舌尖润过那有细绒毛的耳廓，<span class="s1">“</span>你还有任务的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">周深的右手忽然被缠绵地十指交扣住，王晰将他牵至眼前，描述道，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>就是这只手，几个字儿签走了我源北的度假村。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">周深挑眉，<span class="s1">“</span>王先生想留我一只手？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">王晰用舌尖点着上牙啧了一声，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你知道的，我是正经生意人。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">话音未落，周深的手已经被引至另外的地方，韧硬又滚烫，隔着西裤也能感受到那迫切的涨大。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">室内只有叠摞的呼吸声，纠缠着一起变得更加粗重。</p><p class="p1">周深的小手到了地方就反客为主，他用指尖刮蹭着，时轻时重的抚摸让王晰一直冷着的脸也染了霞光，好像他才是被下药的那个，眼尾含春，却又压抑着。</p><p class="p1">王晰要用上几分力气才将周深的手远离自己腿间，他擎着胳膊粗粗地喘着，面前阴影里的人软眉巧笑，完全一副得逞模样。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>周深，<span class="s1">”</span>王晰声音里的欲望已经很浓稠了，他定定地看着那双含光的眼睛说，<span class="s1">“</span>各退一步，你放一半出来，我即刻就走。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>休想。<span class="s1">”</span>周深轻笑一声，反手挂上王晰的脖颈，换他用那暧暧的气声呼着，<span class="s1">“</span>到嘴的鸭子。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我能放他走？<span class="s1">”</span>上挑的语调里带着些乖戾的蛮横。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">衣物撕扯的声音好像一场雷暴，两人同时陷在欲海里，却只有一根浮木。</p><p class="p1">王晰不该走这一步棋，诚实的身体让他趋于下风。</p><p class="p1">身体只会记住最爱的那个人的一切气息与触觉。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>王先生的账算得可不响，<span class="s1">”</span>周深低垂着眼，声音中带着一点儿有意的轻蔑，<span class="s1">“</span>地给我了，<span class="s1">”</span>他看着王晰匆匆落在他胸口的深吻，啧一声，<span class="s1">“</span>人也给我了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">两人之间再没有屏障，只有滚烫和滚烫贴在一起，一个人要融进另一个人的骨骼里。</p><p class="p1">王晰仍肃着脸，爱欲却在他的每一处流露出来，狐狸模样的眼下沾染了醉色，他恨恨地托起周深的细腰，没有预告地扶着自己的炙热顶进去，被药物搅弄的穴肉紧致又湿润，是一块适合性交的福地，王晰就那么凝视着周深轻蹙的眉间，一寸一寸将柔软中的空气挤出去，全都用自己填满。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我早早就是你的了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>是你先不要我。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">这紧绷的脸上，是带着些幽怨的。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">周深最不怕王晰的冷漠与无情，比谁心狠手辣周深可是从未输过阵。</p><p class="p1">可他怕王晰这种，低怨又不敢真责怪他的轻声，好像周深给了他天大的委屈，真正的始作俑者却像一只淋雨的大狗，巴巴儿地蹲在门外等着主人开门。</p><p class="p1">可当初把周深当玩意儿的人也是他。</p><p class="p1">周深恨得牙根痒痒，想把王晰这张隐忍的面皮撕得粉碎，他身上的药性这时竟成了他的助力，周深从不知道自己的四肢这样软，能像蛇一样将人缠得没有缝隙。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>王晰。<span class="s1">”</span>周深忽然发力，两条腿往那精壮的腰上一夹，下流的话从他带着呻吟浪呼的嗓子里递给王晰的耳尖，<span class="s1">“</span>你是有多久没肏过别人了？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">彻底地贯入顶直了周深的腰，他自己的东西颤了颤，冒出一点点混浊颜色。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">从深处的结合开始，王晰几乎是将人摁在床头里肏弄，周深的大腿内侧紧肉都被顶的震动，他十个脚趾都曲着，悬在空中根本环不住那抽动的又深又狠的腰。</p><p class="p1">春潮汹涌，不用看也知道那交合的地方被拍出水沫，淹在肉体与情欲这个柔软的深渊里。高高低低的喘摞在一起，周深被做得再也说不出来一句整话，王晰却也闷着头动，只是一双细眼，朦胧地看着他，似是含情，又好像刻意疏远。</p><p class="p1">这本应是一场被迫的欢爱，可过于契合的身体将他们调换了角色。周深能体会到，王晰在用一种让两个人都不舒服的方法进行着本应该是人间快乐事。</p><p class="p1">周深心里顶着的那口恶气在他抢着王晰那块地皮的时候就消化了，他知道他们一定是要和好的，因为月亮，一定会圆的。</p><p class="p1">周深微不可闻地叹了一口气，他的指腹揉在王晰的耳垂上，像从前无数个夜晚，轻轻地叫他，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>晰哥。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">浪潮戛然而止，四目相对时，能清晰地看见那双冷冽的薄眼睛逐渐变得火热，周深不自觉地咽了咽口水，不及他平复好呼吸，久违的湿吻落下来，王晰正将他肺叶里的空气尽数卷出，周深只是招架就觉得双颊发酸，只能打开门户任人肆意掠夺。</p><p class="p1">犬科动物的占有欲可一点也不差，唇舌交缠，周深这柔软口腔的每一处都被沁满了这个人的气息，间歇时，银丝连在水光涟涟的润色上。</p><p class="p1">周深被吻得呼呼地喘，王晰也没较他好上几分，只是眼光渐沉，一副要将人拆吃入腹的神情。周深缓过来这一口气儿，抿了抿还想再要，却忽然被王晰托着后背捧了起来。</p><p class="p1">交颈相拥，有所依仗，这是他们最爱的姿势。</p><p class="p1">王晰将周深托高一些，由下至上地抚摸那一小节尾骨，情潮归位，周深的两只胳膊撑在王晰肩膀上，仅仅是这样与深入无关的抚摸，就已然使周深的额角布了汗，又被王晰细细衔去。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>晰哥<span class="s1">……”</span>额头抵着额头，周深咬了下王晰的鼻尖，软声说，<span class="s1">“</span>想射了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">王晰低低应了一声，他的爱抚变得虚虚实实，指尖轻轻荡过那欲望的痒处时，周深的下腹变得紧绷，在临界点了，王晰吮吸在那肌肤细嫩的颈间，将带着痛感的一巴掌落在软白的臀肉上。</p><p class="p1">不少的浊液浇在王晰胸口。</p><p class="p1">周深的下巴直接砸在王晰后背上，半睁着眼睛呼了一声，说，<span class="s1">“</span>爽了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">王晰轻轻吻着周深后颈，可并不是要偃旗息鼓的打算，这种程度完全不够弥补他日思夜想的积念。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我还没<span class="s1">……”</span>周深惊呼时两只手指已经挤进他的高潮之后的软穴，可能是药物的缘故，他的不应期几乎消失了，王晰轻车熟路找到他浅处的点，缓缓地摁一下，就又让周深的性器饱胀起来。</p><p class="p1">这时候蛮横乖戾的人才真正知道怕了，他软在王晰肩膀上，糯着声音轻呼了好几声晰哥。</p><p class="p1">只可惜为时晚矣。</p><p class="p1">王晰插入的时候是将周深摁在身上，他要将那嗓子里的每一声喘息都吃进腹中。</p><p class="p1">做爱这件事对王晰来说，极大一部分是听周深欲拒还迎的娇吟，和来回蹭过那关键处带起的无力的气声。</p><p class="p1">王晰搂着人的腰，将人托到适合的角度，硕大的龟头直直顶进去，真实又用力地压在那快乐的关卡，只这一下，周深颤狠了，囊袋夹上一股劲儿，淋淋地又射了些。</p><p class="p1">可那韧硬的东西还抵在身体的秘处，上下轻轻地抽插着，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>周深。<span class="s1">”</span>王晰去吻周深那被干的水润的眼睛。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>深深。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我为什么离不开你。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">王晰太过分了，他肏着令人反复高潮的地方，又说着这种可怜的，发自肺腑的爱恋。</p><p class="p1">温柔地将人溺死。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">像这样自弃式的情事周深再也不想有第二次了。</p><p class="p1">彻底结束之后他就像一条旱地里的鱼，别说喝水，王晰嘴对嘴地喂他，他都没有吞咽的力气。浑身上下只有眼球能动，他横了王晰五百眼，却又都被吻去。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>深深，<span class="s1">”</span>王晰将人紧紧地搂在怀里，薄唇扫着那潮红未消的脸，轻声地说，<span class="s1">“</span>为难的事，你一定要和我说。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你是我的爱人，说什么都不要觉得过分。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我请求你说，<span class="s1">”</span>王晰挽着周深的手摁在自己跳动的心口，一字一顿地，<span class="s1">“</span>我要求你说。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">周深的表情凝固了一会儿，他是争斗中长起来的人，潜意识告诉他，这样全然地打开自己无疑是一件危险的事儿，和一场自弃式的情事一样危险。</p><p class="p1">却也很让人着迷。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">屋内静了一会儿，听见一声轻轻的呼气，周深幽幽地问，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>度假村你不要了？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>有你就够了。<span class="s1">”</span>王晰回答地果决。</p><p class="p1">周深说行，他看着王晰满是温柔的眼睛，长长吸了一口气，之后鼓起胸腔忿忿道，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>那你他妈的当时管干嘛来着，要不是顾及他和你有些关系，我能叫那种货色给埋个这么大坑？还不是你一天天的跟谁都能玩到一块去，狗带帽子都是你朋友。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">王晰连连应是，说他当时识人不明，赶紧把气得呼呼的小爱人抱到怀里顺气，又一万分地保证身边的人都查干净了，再不会发生从前的事。</p><p class="p1">周深冷笑一声，拿眼尾扫过去，附赠要求，</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>源北那块地你去找人给我盖，全款打对折再送我一汪人工湖。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我要种个月亮。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>